Rivenberg
Origin Throughout the history of mankind, the sons and daughters of Arathor have featured prominently in the legends and accounts of the inhabitants of Azeroth, and the Rivenberg family has had it's fair share of military heroes. Hailing from a proud but humble military tradition, every male (and not too few female) members of that family have boasted warriors who have served from the founding of Arathor to present day. Vaius Rivenberg was the official weaponsmith for Duke Doran Tallismoore and a spear captain in the Duke's contingent of pikemen, who married one Jessica Bellworthy. Their only son was born during the onset of the second war, when Duke Talismoore rallied his personal forces and followed King Trollbane during the formation of the Alliance. Naming the boy Andular, when his father returned home he began an early education in weaponsmithing, which he demonstrated an impressive aptitude at. During the Third War, Vaius would be called to serve Stromgarde once again, never to return as he gave his life to rescue his Duke from the relentless Scourge. The sons of Stromgarde stood victorious, but at horrible cost. Returning to Stromgarde, Tallismoore came to personally give his condolences to the now widowed Jessica, and vowed that they would be taken care of as if they were the Duke's own family. Shortly thereafter, Andular, sponsored by the duke, was sent to Northshire Abbey, where he began training as a paladin. He absorbed the historical and theological texts of the abbey and suffered not a little harassment for his peasant birth. During those years, Andular developed a strong sense of justice and compassion, and developed an aptitude for the healing arts. His intense interest in serving the soul, body, and minds of others inspired the nickname "Hospitaller" to which he bears proudly to this day. Tragedy struck as Andular returned to Stromgarde after finishing his initiation in the Abbey. During the assault on Stromgarde, Duke Doran had been slain and the embroidery shop where his mother worked had been razed. As Andular took in the devastation of his august homeland hate and vengefulness swelled within his breast, instead of offering fealty to the new King Trollbane, Andular departed, seeking out esoteric and fel lore that would offer him the chance to avenge his mother and the Duke. After a year of nigh constant battle and harrowing travails, Andular came upon an obscure primer for the forging of the ancient Eredar warblade "Sundersoul", debasing himself in fel rites and demonic energies, He forged the blade and reaped a horrible toll upon both the Ogres of the Boulderfist Clan and the Syndicate, but Sundersoul's horrible curse begun to work it's power. Feeding upon his rage and helplessness, the blade prodded him into more violent and horrible atrocities against the Horde. The blade's power was subtle, however, it gently nursed Andular's hatred and grief until it threatened to consume him. When the Light no longer answered the young paladin's call, it was far too late for him to notice. During the year long rampage that Rivenberg had embarked upon, the vaunted Sin'dorei Blood Knight and Sunhawk turncoat, Aelcar Dawntreader, had begun to investigate the seemingly random massacres. He tracked down a dying survivor and learned the identity of the culprit. The clever blood elf then began to feed information around to lure Rivenberg into a trap. His cat and mouse strategies brought the two into conflict in the heart of the ruins of Alterac. A seasoned warrior and powerful wielder of the Light, Aelcar was nevertheless caught unprepared by the power the blade gave Andular. Sensing the foul energies within the blade he realized the cursed weapon had taken a firm hold on the young human's spirit. He strove to sever the bond between the two as they fought, and the two warred across the length and breadth of the ruined city for three days, decimating scores of Ogres who attempted to intervene in their conflict. Wounded and tiring, Aelcar eventually called the last of his strength, expending much of his remaining power into a concerted assault on the blade's connection, but he failed, the magic of the weapon was too powerful, but somehow the lingering connection to the light the human clung to forged a momentary link between the two, and Aelcar witnessed the young human's trial, and the severe loathing he felt at what he had let become of himself. As Andular stood to deliver the killing blow, he looked upon the prone blood elf, and his strike was halted, despite the sussurous insistence of Sundersoul, for it was not hatred, or disgust he saw in the blood knight's eyes, but pity. The blood elf climbed to his knees and looking fully into the young man's eyes, spoke. To this day, Andular does not understand the precise meaning of the words, but their intent was clear, the great elven blood knight forgave him, and unable to control the urgings of the blade any longer, Andular struck. A flood of blinding energy enfolded Andular, infusing his last, tenuous connection with the light and reinvigorating his spirit. Roaring in pain and anguish, Andular hurled Sundersoul into the ruins of Alterac, freed of it's horrible taint. As he knelt before the body of the warrior who had rescued him, Andular witnessed, like a flash as one moves from a darkened chamber to daylight, the ethereal form of the blood knight. Weeping in grief, Andular babbled in apology, but the spirit merely smiled kindly and nodded, before evaporating, returning to the Light's embrace. From that day, Andular took a vow to never willfully bring harm to the innocent again, and to uphold the Light and Honor. He returned to Stromgarde, but the region was not where he needed to be. Having regained his full connection with the Light, Andular traveled the length and breadth of the Eastern Kingdoms, healing the sick and wounded and offering what help he could to the folk of the Alliance, throughout his travels he heard tales of the vigilante military order, 'Saviors of Sanctuary', the young paladin sought out their leader, Lord Loc Talon, and offered his service to their ideals. Taken by the grave young warrior, Lord Talon lead the Savior's Council in his induction, where he has served to this day. Present Day Since his redemption, Andular has been a driving force for the Light and the mortal races of Azeroth, widely well regarded among the factions across the Alliance and beyond, his zeal to aid the innocent hasn't diminished since the day he made his vow, and he is among Tirion Fordring's foremost independant agents in the battle against the Lich King. Appearance Andular's armor and weapons are age-worn but well cared for, his bearing tall, straight, and proud. His chiseled, handsome features are set in an nearly permanent stoic expression, and he is not given to humor. His grave demeanor and imposing build are mitigated by his pearlescent blue-green eyes however, which shine with compassion and he exudes a palpable aura of calm even in the most dire situations. His cheeks and jaw are kept shaven, and he bears a slight goatee. His sandy blonde hair is kept long more out of expedience than fashion, as his duties keep him far too busy to visit a barber, and he ties the length of it back in a ponytail to keep it out of his face.